1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for electronic components, and particularly to a heat sink having a plurality of guiding surfaces.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat sink is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat sink comprises a rectangular base and a plurality fins arranged on the base. The base is used to contact a CPU for absorbing heat therefrom. A fan is often attached on the fins of the heat sink for producing cool air flow through the fins to enhance heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink. However, due to a central core of the fan is solid and located above a central portion of the heat sink cool air from the fan cannot be brown to the central portion of the heat sink where most of heat generated by the CPU is accumulated, thereby decreasing effect of heat dissipation of the heat sink.
Another improved conventional heat sink employs a base with a pair of inclined upper surfaces for guiding cool air to a central portion of the base. Effect of the heat dissipation of such heat sink is improved compared with the prior conventional heat sink. However, all fins of such heat sink are extended in the same direction and parallel to each other, while cool air of the fan blows in a spiral direction. Most channels between the fins are not consistent with the air flow of the fan. Cool air cannot be blown to the fins effectively. Effect of heat dissipation of the heat sink is therefore decreased.